Whats going on?
by Steffi6400ii
Summary: Sonny With A Chance- Hello... This story was called "Sonny With A Chance" before, but I maid a mistake and erased it by an accident... just so you know ;D
1. An Anonymous Text

Hello ...please leave a rewiew cause i wanna know how i can make it better...and how i can get better writing myself ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny with a chance<strong>

If I would have known that eating a bagel would ruin everything, I wouldn't had eaten it in the first place, but what's done is done...But let's start from the beginning shall we.

I was just hanging out at home when suddenly Tawni tore the door open, and started yelling at me like a crazy.

"Why are you just laying there, we're supposed to be in the studio, all of us, so come on hurry up." Tawni yelled while she was looking at her new pink and probably pretty expensive watch.

"There isn't any show today I got a text an hour ago." Sonny said wondering why Tawni hadn't also gotten a text.

"Who send you that text?"

"I don't know it was anonymous so I guessed that it was from Marshal."

"That's impossible, he is burning up of his own rage, because you aren't there." Tawni said while reminding herself that they better hurry up.

"But if it wasn't Marshal and I have all of the mobile numbers from the So Random crew, who could it be?." She said thinking if it could be "him".

"Why are you asking me about it, I don't know." Tawni said reminding herself a second time that they needed to hurry up.

"Could it be Chad, no I has his number."

"You can ask him later, right now we need to be in the studio practicing fore the new sketch, so take your ugly shoes on and run" Tawni said while checking her hairstyle, not that there was any thing wrong about it. After we "both" were done we ran as fast as we could over to the studio.

"Oh good god, you're finally here" Marshal said with a big relive in his voice.

"I'm really sorry Marshal, I got an anonymous text and thought that..." I said but got interrupted by Marshal.

"Yeah yeah tell me later kiddo... Okay people are you all ready to practice the new sketch, but before we start, are there any questions?" He said hopping there wasn't any questions.

"Yeah, I have one, what sketch are we talking about?" I said having the feeling that I had missed something.

"Oh right, you weren't here... Tawni will explain it for you, right Tawni?"

"Right" Tawni said with a high toned voice.

Everyone from the crew began walking over to the studio to practice, except me and Tawni.

"Okay listen closely cause I'm only going to tell you this once... And then the monkey played by Grady comes in and begin to run after the math teacher played by you, any questions?"

"Actually I...?" I began to say when I suddenly got interrupted fore the the second time since I walked into studio 3, I think it's some kind of curse.

"I didn't think so." Tawni said while she smiled and turned around, and began to walk over to studio 4 where they should practice.

After the rehearsal we all gathered in the prop room, to talk about the new sketch... Cause it was pretty bad. When Zora asked about it there wasn't anyone that waned to confess, so we asked Marshal about it but he said that it came with the mail, probably a fan but still... It was pretty bad.

"Come on guys,oh...And girls of cause. It's a fan, do you really wanna brake this little girls wish, oh... Or a little boys dream." Marshal said with a confused look in his face.

"Kinda... As long as we don't look stupid" Tawni said like she didn't even care if it came from a fan or not.

We didn't know what to do, but we all knew what was the right thing to do.

"Guys, Marshal is right it's a fan, are we really going to disappoint one of our biggest fan."

"No...?" everybody said in a choir.

"That's the spirit, and now could you please go, I have to get some clown, monkey and …. Poo costumes?" marshal said taking his mobile phone up from his jackets pocket.

I was on my way over to The Falls to ask Chad about the anonymous text that I got this morning, but I met him on the way.

"Oh, hello Chad, what are you doing in this part of the building?"

"And hello to you too Sonny, It's quit a lovely day, don't you think. And well, to answer your question here's another question, why are you on your way over to The Falls?"Chad said like he was hiding something.

"Me... On my way over to The Falls" I tried to laugh, but it sounded a bit fake. "Only in your dreams" I said hopping he would just let me go, but I should have known that it would have been to easy.

"Well then I guess I must be dreaming right now" He said back just waiting on another one of my stupid excuses. I had to find a way to sneak me out of this, what ever it is.

"Oh, Chad, did you also just hear that"

"What are you talking about"

"Can't you hear it"

"Hear what!"

"You know what, you better go check your ears by a doctor about that bad hearing of yours, cause if you don't, you might lose your hearing. Do you really want that to happen. Think, it could ruin your carrier." I said hopping he would fall for it.

"I'm not falling for that" He said in a weird way. I almost panicked for a second, but then he said:

"Well, bye Sonny I have to check up on... something." He said like he suddenly had got in a hurry, and before he weened around the corner, I saw that he began running while he held his hands over his ears, like he tried to protect them. He looked kinda freaked out.

* * *

><p>Hello again ...and again please write a rewiew so you can tell me how much my story sucks! LMFAO<p> 


	2. What do you want from me?

I know it's a bit short... but i couldn´t find anything else to write at that moment sooooo...

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my and Tawni's dressing room or as she like's to call "Her" dressing room. There was two hours until the special fan sketch (the one with the poo), but I couldn't get a clear head. That anonymous text just freaked me out, but hello who wouldn't had been freaked out:<p>

How did the person get your phone number?

Did the person know more than that?

Was it someone getting a payback?

Was it somebody you knew?

There were so many reasons. I had to find out who the person was and why he would sent me a text about the rehearsals being canceled, it didn't make sense.

"Are you thinking about that anonymous text of yours?" how can it be that every time zora pops her head out of that vent I always get a shock.

"How can you even know about that?" I said with a surprised look in my face.

"Don't play so surprised Sonny...I can hear everything through these vents" she said with a rather scary look in her face (more than usually).

"Everyting!... wait, do you have "any" idea at all who my anonymous text person is?"

"Maybe?... maybe I could remember it if I didn't have to worry about my little cousin coming on a visit this weekend... and if I wouldn't have to babysit her?"

"Fine, I'll babysit her...can you now please tell me who it is that's sending me the text messages" I said sounding a little bit desperate...or maybe a lot.

"Wait...i didn't know that you have gotten another text, what did it say?" she said almost falling out of the vent of pure curiosity.

"Yeah... I got a text about 10 minutes ago, it said "Hello Sonny ;P What are u doing 2night?"

"Well... did you answer!" she said almost yelling.

"No, I don't know who he or she is"

"Man, tell me when you find out who it is" she said while beginning on crawling backwards down the vent.

"Zora wait a minute, you said you knew who it was?"

"Uhm yeah.. I lied, sorry about that" she said diapering into the vent.

How could I possibly figure out who it was that was texting to me, if even zora couldn't figure it out. I could try answering on his or hers messages, but what should I say uhm...ohhh write. I could start with :

"Who r u?" I wrote while thinking on who it could be.

"Why do u wanna know?"

"R u a guy or a girl?" It had to be someone who knew me cause he knew my name...Duh, everybody who have a TV knew me, or at least all who watched "So Random".

"Duh! I asked u out on a date"

"What's ur name?" What he said actually maid very good sens.

"Im not gonna say...but u could say yes to my invitation and find out"

"Oki, when and where?" man, what was I thinking?

"I'll pick u up at 7"

Well this should be interesting.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it even if it was a bit short... Please leave a review, that would make me really really really HAPPY!<p> 


	3. Meeting with Mr X

HI!

I know the chapter is pretty short, hope you like it anyway XD

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that I actually was exited on the date with "Mr. X". He was blackmailing me or something like it. What if he's a creep, or even worse, an old pervert. Oh no, what is it that I've agreed to, but I couldn't cancel now, I had to know who it is even if it's gonna kill me. There was two hours before he would come pick me up. In the same second the fear hit me like a wall of bricks, he knew where I lived. That's not creepy at all. I couldn't believe it, I had a stalker. Without noticing one hour had already past and there were only one hour left. I was beginning to get dressed when I got an idea, that might get the stalker off my back. The clock hit seven and it was time to meet my stalker. The doorbell rang, but before answering the door I looked out of the spy eye, unfortunately it wasn't who I had pictured. It was Chad. He was standing outside my door with red roses and chocolate, this was not good, cause I was standing ind my gym cloth, a bad make-up and horrible hair (The plan I talked about before, was that I would look so badly that he would let me be, but if I had known that it was Chad I wouldn't have done it of cause, but it's a bit late for that now) I slowly opened the door expecting the worse, but he didn't say a word except:<p>

"Hello?" He looked pretty chocked, but who wouldn't have been, I looked worse then a clown.

"Hello, Chad. I can explain. I thought you were a creepy stalker" Why did I just say that, what was thinking.

"It's okay, I understand, but uhm..." He stopped.

"What is it?"

"...Uhm I just waned to ask if you are going to change before we go, cause I don't think it would be good for my reputation to go out on a date with a clown?" I started to laugh and then he started to laugh and then we both laughed.

"I'll be right back" I said smiling at him …..

…. The night had gone great even if it hadn't started great. He took me out to dinner and then we weened up to " Look out mountain" where we hold hands-NOT KISSING- chatting-NOT KISSING-laughing-NOT KISSING-we had a lot of fun, more fun than I had thought I could have with Chad. Next day when I woke up it was like a dream, but the nice thing was that it hadn't been a dream. Another fun thing is that we have never spoken about it again, I can only hope that it will happen again, but that next time he will ask me himself. Two questions still remains, why did he sent a text to me that the show was canceled and why couldn't I see that it was Chad that had sent me the text. I chose to let it be for once, cause it probably didn't mean anything. Who knows maybe I'll find out someday on my own, but for now I'm gonna keep it a mystery.

* * *

><p>PLEASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE leave a review! :D<p> 


End file.
